poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rustbucket Repair
Plot: After an accident involving Max and Monty, Max Tennyson's Rustbucket faces an expensive repair. Thomas, Ben, and Gwen Tennyson want to find a way to get the money for the repairs. When Farmer Trotter tells James to inform them that The Fat Controller said he wants Thomas to take all his haybales to the cliffside, the trio think they will shortly have enough! However, it turns out Mayor Humdinger is playing a horrible hoax and now, Thomas, Ben, and Gwen have to think incredibly fast in order to get the money... Trivia: * This is based on the Noddy's Toyland Adventures episode 'Noddy and the Broken Bicycle'. * The Dynamite Scene from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is referenced. Script: Gwen Tennyson: Ben, are you sure this was a good idea? Ben Tennyson: Oh, don't overthink it, Gwen! As soon as we get the money, we'll give it to Grandpa, he'll pay for the repairs, and we'll get our good ol' Rustbucket back faster than you can say- Fat Controller offscreen: Thomas the Tank Engine! Thomas: Wow, Ben! You sounded just like the Fat Controller! Fat Controller clears his throat. Thomas looks, and sees the Fat Controller in front of him, looking very angry. Fat Controller: I''' am the Fat Controller, Thomas. up on a box put down by one of his valets. And I want to know what you've been up to today. Thomas: Uh... what have I been up to? Fat Controller: Did you, or did you not go to Farmer Trotter's farm, and steal all his hay bales from his barn? Thomas: What?! I-I never stole any hay bales, sir! James: Sir, if I may- Fat Controller: One moment, James. throat Daisy came by earlier, and she said that she saw you pulling trucks of hay bales, and- James: Excuse me sir- Fat Controller: Not now, James! throat Thomas, what have you done with the hay bales? Are they here? Ben Tennyson: Topham, you're being ridiculous! Thomas did not steal the hay bales from Famer Trotter! Gwen Tennyson: Honestly! This is like what happened with the dynamite, isn't it! Fat Controller: You two stay out of this! I need to know if Thomas did it or not! Ben Tennyson: annoyed Yeah?! Well, I- Max Tennyson: angry I have heard ENOUGH! marches angrily over to the Fat Controller Sir Topham Hatt, I am surprised at you! How DARE you accuse Thomas of stealing without evidence!! He '''never did take Farmer Trotter's hay bales! Ben Tennyson: Yeah! He was ASKED to collect them! James came by and told him you wanted him to! Fat Controller: Hmmm, did he now? to James James, do you know anything about all of this? James: Yes, yes, sir. That's what I was trying to tell you. I did give Thomas the message. Max Tennyson: Did anyone in particular ask you to give Thomas the message, James? James: Yes, Max. Mayor Humdinger came by earlier and told me that the Fat Controller said Farmer Trotter wanted Thomas to move the hay bales. gasps Ben Tennyson: See? Gwen Tennyson: That wicked Mayor Humdinger! Max Tennyson: There you are, sir. Thomas is innocent. Drifter: I see. We'd better get that crook of a mayor fast.